


More of Teddy's Need

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT ALERT Set approx 15 years after 'Teddy's Need' but you dont need to read that. Teddy Lupin has just called off his engagement to Victoire Weasley. How can he marry her when he is in love with another? A two chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin stared morosely at the drink on the counter top before he picked it up and drank it down in one go. He slid the empty glass to the bar tender. “Another.”

The bar tender looked dubiously at him. It hadn't been his first drink and Teddy didn't intend for it to be his last. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some galleons, laying them on the counter next to his empty glass. The bar tender nodded, pocketing the money and got him another Firewhiskey.

Teddy just stared at it for the moment. He fully intended to get drunk tonight, then tomorrow he'd have to make some decisions about where his life was heading. If he knew one thing it was that he was probably going to have to get out of England. 

He wished Harry and Ginny were here, but they were off on a long summer holiday, like they had been doing for much of the past five or so years. Now that their kids were all grown up, Harry and Ginny were happy to travel the world. 

Then again, after what he'd done, maybe they wouldn't want to see him, particularly Ginny. Although Harry might be pissed at him too, when he returned to find Teddy's letter of resignation on his desk. Both would have questions and Teddy couldn't, wouldn't give them the true answers. And he was done hiding the truth.

He'd never loved Victoire Weasley, but breaking off their engagement was the first thing in a long time Teddy knew he'd done right. He hated to hurt her, hated to see the love she once looked at him with now turn to hatred. The disappointment and anger on Bill's face had hurt too. He didn't want to see it reflected in Harry and Ginny's face.

But how could he marry Victoire when he was in love with another. 

He had thought it was a crush. He'd used every excuse to be near her. He'd dreamed about her, he'd wanked to thoughts of her. Hell, he'd even spied on her as she let another man do all the things to her that Teddy himself dreamed of doing. Then, ashamed, he'd run away and stayed away from her as best he could. But she came looking for him, worried and concerned. She'd hugged him, and Teddy had been too weak to pull away, to know he must stay away.

He was in love with Ginny. Wife of his godfather, Harry Potter, a man that Teddy admired and envied. He couldn't remember a time that he wasn't in love with her.

Harry and Ginny had welcomed him into their home since he was a baby. He had seen his pseudo siblings come into their world, James, Albus and Lily. Harry and Ginny always told him they considered him another son, which was Teddy had needed to hear back then.

He would be the first to admit to some jealousy as each of the Potter kids were born. James was the first. Teddy had even asked Harry and Ginny if they loved James more than him. He had slept between them that night, wishing it was him suckling on Ginny's breast. James did it, and Teddy had seen Harry do it too.

Not long after James came Albus. Now Teddy had two 'brothers', and he had to admit he did have fun times at the Potters. When Lily came along, their little family was complete, although Teddy again started wondering on his place in the family. James was the firstborn, Albus was Harry's spitting image and Lily was the baby, the princess. Where did that leave Teddy?

Harry and Ginny were always quick to reassure him that he was a part of their family. He and Harry often went with Ron to Quidditch matches, as the others were still too little to maintain concentration for a whole match. Teddy liked this special time with Harry, and he liked listening to the men talk grown up stuff.

Teddy had long ago decided he was going to become an Auror like Harry, and his own mother. Harry encouraged him and even showed him some basic drills that he could practice without using magic. He studied hard in school, wanting to get the good grades needed to apply for the Aurors, and because he liked to earn Harry and Ginny's approval.

It was during his final year at Hogwarts when Harry and Ginny came to see him. His grandmother had passed, no surprise for she had been ill for a while. Teddy had been allowed home to Harry and Ginny's to mourn and attend her funeral. The Potter children were also allowed out for the day to attend her funeral.

Teddy was in a fog. He couldn't cry. He'd known she was sick, had known she was elderly but damnit, she wasn't supposed to die. He was angry at her for leaving him, his last living link to his mother. (He refused to consider the Malfoys)

He'd attended the funeral in a daze, dimly aware of Harry and Ginny at his side. People had come to him after, expressing their condolences. He'd shaken hands and nodded his head, but it was all a blur. He felt empty; nothing. Lost.

He'd returned home to Harry and Ginny's. He'd eaten what was put in front of him, tasting nothing. He'd gone up the stairs to bed when they'd suggested, laying there and looking at the ceiling. Seeing nothing, feeling nothing. Yet a tear ran down his cheek.

“Oh Teddy,” cried Ginny softly. She 'd come to check on him. Both her and Harry were worried about him, his quietness and lack of emotion was unlike the happy Teddy that knew. She gathered him in her arms, and it was there, as he sobbed like a baby, that Teddy realised he loved her.

Harry had come in to James' room, where he was sleeping. His face looked weary and sad as he watched Teddy sob broken hearted in Ginny's arms. He expanded James's bed, and they all slept in it that night. Teddy, needing the security, lay between them.

He'd woken in the night, wrapped in Ginny's arms. Her flowery scent enveloped him, filled his senses. He was laying with his head on her chest and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He looked down to see her top had ridden off one shoulder slightly and he could see the swell of her breasts. Without even thinking about it, he leaned down and took a breast in his mouth, thrilled to feel the nipple harden through her clothes.

Ginny moaned slightly, arching into his mouth. Harry turned, draping an arm over Teddy as he spooned him. Teddy felt something hard poke him near his butt. He knew what it was, because he had a boner right now too. Harry rubbed lightly against him, and Teddy decided he needed to leave the bed. He'd seen Harry and Ginny fuck, several times in fact. It wasn't something that he was proud of, but he couldn't help himself. He quickly got out of James' expanded bed and went to Al's.  
No mention was made of it the next morning, and Teddy finally went back to Hogwarts, quieter and feeling more alone than ever.

The Weasley and Potter kids had been great, offering comfort and friendship. It had been Victoire Weasley who had helped him the most. Closest in age, he'd known her the longest, and in fact, would almost say she was his best friend.

It was seeing her fly one day that made Teddy realise how much she reminded him of Ginny. She was fierce when she flew, and like her aunt, loved fiercely and watched over those she claimed as family and friends. He found himself spending more and more time with her, and when the school year was over, they were a bonafide couple.

Teddy had been Victoire's first, although she hadn't been his. He'd been known as the Hufflepuff Hunk, and had experimented with boys and girls alike. Before he'd settled down with Vicki, he didn't really care who sucked him off, he just needed the release. He wasn't picturing them anyway. No, it was a red-headed goddess name Ginny who had his cock wrapped in her tongue.

Teddy had made it through the first year of Auror training; while Vicki had returned for her final year. She had plans to train as a healer. She decided that when she finished Hogwarts they could get engaged, move into a flat together, then get married. Teddy smiled and nodded, through the flat hunting, and through the engagement party.

More than once, Harry and Ginny had asked him if this was what he really wanted. He would smile and lie. He and Vicki spent a lot of time with Harry and Ginny; dinners at theirs, attending Quidditch matches together, camping together.

Harry and Ginny had always been ones for fun times when the kids were young. The zoo, Muggle London, Quidditch World Cups all over the world, and camping had been one of the things they loved to do with their kids. So when the summer holidays were on, and all the Potter kids were home, Harry and Ginny had sprung an idea on their kids.

“Who wants to go camping? Fishing, hiking, toasting marshmallows?” asked Harry, excitedly.

“Boring,” said James, not even lowering the comic book he was reading.

“No way,” said Al, “Me and Scor have got things to do this summer.”

“Can I stay with Lucy and Molly?” asked Lily, stroking her kitten.

“I'd love to,” said Teddy.

“Great. Ask Vic, she might come too,” said Ginny, shaking her head fondly at her kids. 

The weeklong camping trip had been cut down to a weekend as Harry and Ginny didn't want to leave the kids with friends and family too long. They set off and had a fun time.

It was early the last morning that Teddy awoke, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. Vicki, curled up next to him, sighed and rolled on to her other side. Teddy needed to pee, so he got up and went outside.

It was a glorious morning. The sun was just rising, and the sky was filled with pinks, blues and yellow. He wished he had someone to share it with.

He heard splashing and laughter. The laughter turned to moans. He knew what he was going to see as he made his way to the lake that they had scooped water from yesterday.

Harry was standing at the beginning of the lake, naked. He was calling to Ginny, who beckoned him. She was in the middle of the lake, calling to him, moaning at the cold. Suddenly she stood up and Teddy could see how cold she was, for her nipples were erect.

Harry suddenly dove in the water and swam underneath. Ginny cried out when he emerged under her, picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her out, laying her on the grassy bank. 

The sunlight glistened on her body. Harry immediately feasted on her breasts. Teddy knew he was a breast man. His hands wandered all over, and Teddy's found his hands in his pants too.

Harry's mouth drifted lower, and he spread Ginnys' legs so he could settle between them. Teddy saw his tongue peek out and lick Ginny gently, before he sucked her hard. Ginny arched off the ground, letting out a moan. Without being aware, Teddy moaned too, his fists pumping his cock hard.

Ginny's eyes opened and her head turned. For a minute, Teddy thought she saw him. He sunk back into the bushes. Ginny gasped, her hands in Harry's hair. Teddy saw her mouth open, and he imagined sinking his cock into her mouth while Harry ate her pussy. Ginny turned her head in his direction again, and he stumbled away, back to his tent. He woke Vicki and fucked her, closing his eyes as he came. For it was Ginny again he pictured. Harry and Teddy making her come. 

He lay close to Vicki after, gaining his breath. Vicki lay quietly beside him. “What was that?” asked Vicki suddenly.

“What? I woke up horny and wanted you,” grinned Teddy.

“Are you sure it was me you wanted, Teddy?” asked Vicki softly. 

Teddy didn't answer. Vicki got up and left the tent.

That was the beginning of the end.

When the younger kids had returned to Hogwarts and the summer holidays were over, life returned to normal. Sort of. He and Vicki were still together, but there had been a subtle change in their relationship. Still, it didn't stop her from getting all caught up in the excitement of wedding plans, when a dinner at Shell Cottage had Fleur asking when they would set a date.

When Vicki had told him she was going with her mother on a trip to Paris to see family on her weekend off, Teddy let her go. On her return, she gushed about the wedding dress she'd seen that was perfect, and the colours for her bridesmaids, all six of them.

Teddy felt the noose get tighter. It was only when Bill mentioned giving them money for a deposit on a house that Teddy knew this needed to stop. He wouldn't let Bill spend his money on a man who didn't love his daughter in the way she deserved. He knew he needed to break it off with Victoire, let her find a man to love her truly, for he knew he never could.

She had stared at him with pain in her eyes. He assured her that he loved her but wasn't in love with her. That there was a better man out there for her, someone who would love and cherish her as she deserved.

She'd pulled the Bat Bogey hex on him. Sobbed as if her heart was broken. Told him she never wanted to see him again, and neither would any of her family, including, she sneered, “your precious Harry and Ginny.”

Her barb hit close to home. With Harry and Ginny away, he had no-one to turn to. He didn't know if James or Al would listen to him, or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. What if Vicki were right, and they all hated him?

He tossed the drink back, grimacing as the ice had melted and the drink gone warm.

“Another,” he said.

“I think you've had enough. Come on, you're coming home with me,” said a familiar voice.

Teddy turned his head. “Harry?”

“Come on,” said Harry, helping him steady as he got off the bar stool. 

“Why are you back so soon?” asked a drunken Teddy.

“We had an owl from the family. I've just come from Shell Cottage,” said Harry grimly.

“Fuck. So you know,” said Teddy, lowering his head.

“Yeah, kind of hard not to, with the way Bill was yelling,” said Harry, helping him outside.

“Fuck,” grimaced Teddy, stumbling slightly.

“Yeah,” agreed Harry. “If I Apparate you, will you throw up?”

“I, ah, don't think so. Where's Ginny?” asked Teddy.

“Waiting for us. Hold on to me, Ted,” said Harry, slinging an arm around Teddy.

Teddy liked the way Harry called him Ted. “I love you, Harry. You and Gin. I really do,” he slurred, the fresh air going straight to his head.

“We know, Teddy, and we're going to talk about that later. For now, hold on tight,” said Harry.

He Apparated them away to Potter's Point.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed outside the Potter's house. Once Teddy got his footing, he waited for his stomach to catch up with his head. Once it did, he dived for the nearby bushes, where he threw up most of the Firewhiskey he'd drunk earlier.

“Better out than in, I suppose. Damn, Gin loved that plant,” sighed Harry. He slapped Ted on the back. “Better?”

“I want to die,” groaned Teddy, slowly standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry grimaced at the traces of vomit on his clothes. “Come on, you need a shower before you see Gin. Want me to Apparate us to the bathroom, or do you want to walk? I should warn you, if you throw up in the house, I'll make you clean it the Muggle way.”

“Apparate me straight to the shower please,” groaned Teddy.

Harry stepped closer and put his arm around Teddy again. Without warning, Teddy let the Apparition take him away.

To his surprise, he found himself in the Potter's ensuite shower, not the main bathroom. He had perved on Ginny showering many times during his stay here, so he knew it well.

“Why am I here?” he asked, flinching as the water hit him. 

“It's just easier,” shrugged Harry. With a swish of his wand, he banished Teddy's clothes.

“Hey! What the- oh well, I never want to see them again,” sighed Teddy, leaning against the shower wall.

“Good, because I just burnt them,” said Harry, removing his jacket.

“What am I going to wear?” asked Teddy, although right now he felt like he was going to be able to sleep for a week. The hot water was helping though.

“You don't need to worry about clothes,” said Harry, removing his shoes and socks. He undid his jeans and stepped out of them.

“What are you doing?” asked Teddy.

“I usually shower before bed, you know that,” said Harry, removing his shirt. He stood before Teddy in just his briefs.

“I won't be long,” said Teddy, turning away to wash himself.

The door opened and Harry got in the shower. “Take your time. It's a big shower. Gin and I like to fuck in here sometimes, but you know that, don't you, Ted?”

“What?” asked Teddy, turning around. He gulped. Harry was close, and for an older guy, was still in good shape.

“It's okay, Ted. Really, it's fine,” said Harry, soaping up his body.

Teddy stared at him in disbelief, sure he'd heard wrong. He was also watching the way Harry's hands roamed his body as he washed it.

“You done?”asked Harry, palming his cock as he washed it.

Teddy nodded, unable to speak and trying desperately to conceal his hardening cock.

“Good. Gin's in bed, she wants a word. I'll be out soon,” said Harry. He turned around, and Teddy stared at his ass. It was nice and tight and -

“Ted. Don't keep Gin waiting,” said Harry, firmly.

Teddy brought his eyes up to meet Harry's burning green eyes stare at him. He nodded dumbly as he stumbled out of the shower.

He dried himself using Harry's wand and, still confused by Harry's behaviour in the shower, made his way to their bedroom.

He found Ginny laying in bed, a sheet pulled up to her chin. “Ted, love, come here,” she called, opening her arms.

He clamoured to the bed, feeling like he was six years old again. He got under the covers, forgetting he was naked until he felt her naked skin against his. She took him in her arms, laying on her side.

“Ginny, have-have you heard what happened?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes, we had a Howler from Bll as we came through the International Portkey office. Luckily Harry threw a silencing charm, or you and Vic would have made the papers tomorrow,” said Ginny.

“I couldn't do it, Ginny. I couldn't marry her. She deserves someone who will love her honestly; cherish her,” sighed Teddy.

“Hush now, it's all right,” said Ginny, kissing his forehead and laying his head on her shoulder.

“So you don't hate me too?” he asked, looking up at her.

“I could never hate you, Ted. We-Harry and I, love you. We've always told you that,” said Ginny gently.

“I know,” said Teddy, sighing as he felt her run her fingers through his hair.

“Tonight we want to show you how much,” said Ginny.

“Huh?” asked Teddy, lifting his head to look at her. Harry joined them on the bed, laying on the other side of Ginny. Harry turned Ginny's head to one side and kissed her gently, their tongues laving. Teddy felt himself harden again at the sight.

“Tonight, we are going to love you in the way you have wanted us to for a long time,” said Harry.

“How?” gulped Teddy.

Harry pulled the covers of the bed back, exposing their chests. He gently lifted Ginny's breast, his finger playing with the nub.

“Kiss it. Lick it and suck on it. Tonight, you're our boy,”he said huskily.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair again. Teddy closed his eyes at her ministrations. “I'm dreaming, aren't I? I've passed out drunk or something. This is everything I have ever wanted, so I must be dreaming.”

He felt something against his lips, so he opened them and suckled. He knew without looking it was Ginny's breast. He licked it and laved it, hearing Ginny's breathing get faster.

“You're my boy, aren't you Ted. My Teddy bear,” she whispered huskily.

“God, yes,” groaned Teddy.

Ginny rolled to lay on her back. Teddy reached with his mouth for the breast closest to him, seeing Harry do the same to the one he'd just been feasting on.

“My two boys,” sighed Ginny in satisfaction.

“Ted, I really want to fuck Ginny. Will you get her ready for me?” asked Harry huskily.

“What? You want me to-”

“Eat my pussy please, Teddy,” begged Ginny prettily. “Harry likes me nice and wet.”

Harry clamoured up the bed, while Teddy ventured down. He shook his head, sure he was having the most erotic dream of his life. He moved between her legs, and she hooked her legs over his shoulders.

“Sweet Merlin,” gasped Teddy. He looked up to see Harry kneel at Ginny's head. She turned her mouth, eagerly eating Harry's cock, while he lovingly ran his hands through her hair.

“Fuck,” sighed Teddy. He could watch them all night. Harry looked over and nodded to him.

“Start gently but speed it up. Gin likes it hard and fast, don't you baby?” he said tenderly.

Ginny nodded, her eyes closed as she concentrated on Harry's cock.

Teddy settled down, and concentrated on the delicious dish in front of him. Ginny's familiar fragrance hovered, only enhanced by her feminine musky smells. He poked his tongue out and licked softly a few times. Ginny moaned appreciatively.

Merlin, she was ambrosia. He licked harder this time, and Ginny moaned in agreement. He did it again, then began his feast. He knew this was the taste he'd been waiting for, nothing had ever felt so sweet.

“She tastes fucking amazing, doesn't she Ted?” asked Harry, his eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Fuck yeah,” sighed Ted, feeling an ache in his balls. He started eating her out like it was his last meal. She groaned, and Ted felt her muscles contract. Soon, he felt the come flow, and he licked it all up.

“Good job,” said Harry, pulling his cock away from Ginny's mouth. She smiled and nodded to Teddy.

“Let me taste her,” said Harry, coming to the other end of the bed where Ted lay. He palmed Teddy's face, kissing him and tasting Ginny's come all over Teddy's face. He licked most of it off.

Ted groaned, as Harry's mouth forced his open, but when their tongues met, it was like a delighful duel. One that Ted was happy to succumb to.

Ginny had joined them at the end of the bed. Harry pulled away, and told Ted to lay on the bed. Invisible ropes came out and grabbed his hands, forcing his arms outward.

Ginny climbed up the bed, leaning one breast over Teddy. “Open up, my Teddy bear,” she sang.

He suckled her delicious breasts again, going from one to the other. He saw Harry position himself behind her, then thrust into her, just as Teddy bit gently.

“Ahh,” cried Ginny.

“Louder. Ted and I want to hear you, don't we Ted?” ordered Harry.

“Gods, fuck me, I want you both,” yelled Ginny, moving in time with Harry. Her breasts swung up and down, and Teddy stared at them hungrily.

Ginny hovered over Ted, her hair a halo around her face. “Would you like me to eat your cock in a moment, my Teddy Bear.”

Teddy groaned, almost coming right there and then. He nodded, delirous. She kissed and bit his nipples in retaliation, then kissed her way down his body.

He groaned as she took him in her mouth. She licked every inch of his cock, before she even started sucking.

“Fuck,” yelled Teddy, feeling his orgasm pounding through him. It came on him so suddenly, so fast and intense.

“Clean him up, love,” encouraged Harry. “Get him hard again so we can both fuck you together.”

Well that was enough to get Ted hard again in moments. Ginny kneeled on the bed, Harry still inside her. He placed an arm around her, squeezing her breasts tight.

Harry pulled out. “Ride him. I want your ass.”

Ginny sat astride Teddy, his hands still outstretched in the invisible ropes. Harry let them get connected before he came behind Ginny again, positioning himself at her ass.

He entered her slowly. Ginny sank down slowly on Teddy, loving the feeling of fullness. “Fuck me,” she moaned.

“Yes Ma'am,” said Harry, picking up the pace.

“Jesus,” cried Teddy, bucking up under Ginny's body.

It didn't take them long to come. Harry came first, as he'd been holding his back. Ginny came next, which set Ted off on his. They soon slowed their tempo, feeling the last tingles of their body as the orgasm ran its course.

Harry released Ted from his binds and he and Ginny came up the bed to lay on either side of him.

Harry lay behind him. Ginny lay on her side, running her hand down his face. “Sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning.”

Teddy closed his eyes. His body was tired, worn out, in a good way. He started to doze, feeling sated and happy.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Are you-you're not going to Obliviate me, are you?” he asked them.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. “It's what we were thinking,” she admitted.

Teddy felt hurt. “Please, don't Obliviate me. If this is the only night I get with you, please, leave me my memories,” begged Teddy. “I'm probably going to leave England anyway. I promise I'll never say a word.”

“Why are you leaving England?” asked Ginny, surprised.

“I don't want to make it hard for Vic or her family. I thought a fresh start would be best. Away from you both, too,” admitted Teddy.

“Oh Ted,” sighed Ginny, drawing his head to her chest. “Sleep. We'll discuss it further in the morning.”

“You promise you won't Obliviate me while I sleep?” asked Teddy, sleepily.

“I promise,” said Ginny. “Harry?”

Harry snored, sound asleep. Ginny and Teddy looked at each other and smiled. “Please don't do it,” implored Teddy. “Please, let me be your boy.”

“Sleep, love,” instructed Ginny. 

Teddy sighed and curled into her body, drawing warmth and comfort from her.

Teddy slept late, and woke to find both Harry and Ginny gone from their bedroom. He paused, trying to remember, and smiling when he did.

He went to go downstairs, pausing at the top of the stairs when he heard Bill's voice.

“-never want to see him again. After what he's put Vic through, I think I'll kill him. She's been crying all night.”

“Poor Vic,” sympathised Ginny. “Still, better it's called off now than have to go through with a divorce. In the long run, Vicki will see that Ted did the right thing, not the easy thing.”

“Where is he? Is he here, are you hiding him?” asked Bill.

“We don't need to hide him, Bill. Ted is part of our family, and he's always welcome in our home, his home,” said Harry, angrily.

“Look Bill, I can understand you're upset, but Harry and I have always wondered whether the two weren't making a mistake,” said Ginny.

“Pity you didn't say anything earlier,” snarled Bill.

“I have asked Vicki about her feelings for Ted before, and Harry and I have asked Ted if he was sure. They both said yes,” said Ginny.

“So he's a liar as well as the bastard who broke my little girl's heart,” said Bill.

“Bill, go home. Gin and I are leaving to return to Australia tomorrow, and we're taking Ted with us. We'll be gone for several weeks. Hopefully by the time we return, things will have settled down,” said Harry calmly.

“Good. I don't want to see him anytime soon. You can let him know he's no longer welcome at Shell Cottage,” snarled Bill.

“We'll let him know. Bye Bill. Please give Vicki our love,” said Ginny.

Bill opened his mouth to reply, but changed his mind and nodded. He left via the floo, and Harry and Ginny locked it.

“Thanks. For sticking up for me, and for not Obliviating me,” sighed Ted, coming to sit down on the lounge.

Harry and Ginny sat down either side of him. Ginny picked up his hand and held it.

“So, Australia?” asked Ted.”Is it true, or just what you thought Bill wanted to hear?”

“Of course it's true. Our Portkey leaves at an ungodly hour in the morning, so we'll just have a lazy day today,” said Harry.

“No-one apart from Bill knows we're home, so we're not expecting any visitors. Luckily for you,” said Ginny, giggling at his attire, or lack of it.

“I didn't even notice I was nude,” shrugged Ted, his hair changing to turquoise.

“Don't take to heart what Bill said. He's hurting for his little girl right now. Harry would probably be the same if it happened to Lily,” said Ginny. Harry grunted in agreement.

“I never wanted to hurt her. She-” He took a deep breath. “She was just the closest thing I could have to you, because I knew I would never have the real you,” admitted Ted.

“We thought so,” said Ginny, softly.

“Come with us to Australia, spend the summer with us,” said Harry, “although it is winter in Australia right now.”

“It will do you good to get away and have some time to decide where your future lies,” agreed Ginny.

“I just want to be your boy,” said a shaken Teddy. “It's all I have ever wanted.”

“Teddy, you have to be realistic. You'll meet someone and want to marry, have kids,” said Ginny.

Teddy shook his head. “No. I have loved you for years. Last night was the best night of my life. I want more, I need more.” He hung his head in his hands and sighed.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. “Let's just go to Australia and see how we go. There's no need to make any big decisions right now.”

Teddy nodded. “All right.”

 

They left for Australia the next day. Two weeks later came word that Victoire had eloped with an artist she met in Paris, where she had escaped to after Bill had come to Harry and Ginny's home that night.

Harry, Ginny and Ted returned home at the end of the summer and resumed their life. Harry and Ted would leave for work together, Harry having torn up Ted's letter of resignation. Ginny continued commenting on Quidditch matches and writing her columns.

At night, or whenever they were horny, they all shared the Potter's big bed. Ted was their boy and he had never been happier.

It was harder when the kids came around. James and Lily didn't seem to have a clue, but Ted suspected Albus knew something was going on. He gave the three of them the same look Grandma Molly and Aunt Hermione did sometimes. Harry and Ginny simply shrugged it off.

“They may think something is going on, but they're too well mannered to actually ask,” chuckled Harry. He was right.

A couple of years later, Ted was offered a one year exchange for the Auror program in America. It was an amazing opportunity, and too good to pass up. Reluctantly, Ted agreed to go.

“I'll miss you both so much,” he said, the night before. They had been fucking each other all day, on and off.

“Ted, we're not going anywhere. We'll be here when you get back,” said Harry, kissing him gently.

“You won't find anyone to replace me?” asked Ted, fearfully.

“You're our boy, there's no-one else,” said Ginny. “But don't worry about us. Go out and make friends, and most of all, don't turn away from love, Teddy.”

Five months later, they received an owl from Teddy. He'd met someone, a witch from California. He was thinking about staying on permanently.

“It's for the best,” sighed Ginny, closing the letter.

“I know,” said Harry, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“You'll miss him terribly. He's been living with you for a while, hasn't he?” asked Neville, who had been invited for tea.

“Yes, ever since he and Vic broke of their engagement. He was good company around the house, what with the children all grown up and out on their own,” sighed Ginny. She and Harry shared a look.

“Yeah, it can get lonely,” sighed Neville. He had lost his wife Hannah over a year ago, and they had never been blessed with children.

“Coffee?” asked Ginny, getting off the couch.

“Yes please,” said Neville, watching her as she went into the kitchen.

Harry was amused to see Neville checking out Ginny as she stretched up to get a cup. Her shirt rode up, showing some skin. Neville gulped. Hannah's illness had meant he'd gone without sex for a long time. Anything and anyone turned him on these days.

They both watched as Ginny poured. “Here we go.”

Both men got up and went over to her. Neville was in the middle, and Harry and Ginny on either side.

“You know Nev, you've had a bit to drink tonight. Why don't you stay the night?” asked Ginny, caressing his arm.

“Oh, I think I'm fine,” said Neville, brushing off her concerns.

“I know, but it's not fun going home to an empty house, is it?” asked Harry.

Neville sighed. He never used to mind being on his own, but since Hannah's death, he dreaded the silent evenings.

“Okay, thanks, I'd love to. Where should I sleep?” he asked.

“Come on, we'll show you,” said Ginny, taking the cup of coffee out of his hand. She led him upstairs while Harry secured the floo.

He raced up the stairs to join his wife.


End file.
